Nuda i tajemnice
by LadyofComma
Summary: Bardzo znudzony Harry Potter zaczyna pisać do Czarnego Pana latem po swoim piątym roku w Hogwarcie. Równie znudzony Voldemort postanawia mu odpisać. W ten sposób dłużące się wakacje wypełniają się tajemnicami, a wróg znany jako "nuda" zostaje odparty. Tłumaczenie opowiadania autorstwa XxXxDarkVampirexXxX.
1. 1

**Beta:** Cloudy

Voldemort siedział w swoim gabinecie w Domu Riddle'ów, jego obecnym miejscu zamieszkania. Właśnie najzwyczajniej w świecie przeglądał swoje plany na przyszłość, gdy sowa śnieżna nagle wleciała przez okno po jego prawej stronie i wylądowała na stercie pergaminów leżącej przed nim na biurku. W dziobie miała list.

Voldemort wpatrywał się w nią. Sowa odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie z taką samą intensywnością. To było... niepokojące.

Natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i sprawdził list na obecność każdego uroku, klątwy czy pułapki, jak zrobiłby to każdy dobry Czarny Pan, po czym, gdy był już pewien, że jest bezpieczny i czysty, wziął go od sowy.

Spodziewając się, że ptak odleci natychmiast po dostarczeniu listu, tak jak robiła to większość z nich, kiedy znalazła się w jego obecności, był naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy pozostała tam, gdzie była. Być może oczekiwano szybkiej odpowiedzi.

Ponieważ sowa nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć, otworzył list. Był bardzo krótki, miał zaledwie trzy zdania. Mimo to zaczął go czytać...

 _Voldemorcie!_

 _Jestem znudzony. To twoja wina. Rozbaw mnie._

 _Harry Potter_

Dziwne, urywane drżenie przebiegło przez ciało Czarnego Pana,

– Ten chłopak sam prosi się o śmierć – warknął do siebie.

I ku jego zaskoczeniu, sowa przed nim zahuczała w czymś, co dziwnym trafem zabrzmiało jak zgoda.

– Pff, bezczelny bachor.


	2. 2

Piętnastoletni Harry Potter leżał na plecach na bardzo niewygodnym łóżku, wpatrując się w płaski, biały sufit. Trwały wakacje i był znudzony. Do diabła, był więcej niż znudzony. I chociaż prawdą było to, że nigdy nie przejmował się przerwami w nauce ze względu na Dursleyów, z pewnością nie chciał jej spędzić zamknięty w małym, brzydkim, pachnącym cytryną pokoju. Ugh.

Wiedział, że jakaś jego część obumarła w nim zarówno z powodu tego, co przydarzyło się jego ojcu chrzestnemu, jak i poznania bezsensownej przepowiedni. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie teraz. A bycie uwięzionym w mugolskiej okolicy i odcięcie od przyjaciół zdecydowanie mu w tym pomagało.

Jednak zmusiło go to do myślenia o Voldemorcie. Nie dlatego, że zwabił on nastolatka do Departamentu Tajemnic, opętał go, czy doprowadził do śmierci Syriusza. Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. _Tym_ , co zajmowało jego myśli, było to, jak Voldemort przyczynił się do tego, że on, Harry, był obecnie zamknięty w tym cholernym pokoju, nie mając nic do roboty.

Co, na miłość (czy skrzaty domowe mają własnego skrzaciego boga, którego czczą?) myślał sobie Zakon!? Jest nastolatkiem! Czy naprawdę oczekują od niego, że będzie siedział zamknięty w tym domu z Dursleyami przez całe dwa miesiące!? Zwariowali!

I to doprowadziło go do początku całej tej sytuacji. Był znudzony, więc próbując temu przeciwdziałać, wysłał Hedwigę z listem do Czarnego Pana. Dopiero, gdy jego ukochana sowa zniknęła z pola widzenia, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był to najmądrzejszy pomysł, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł.

Więc leżał tam, czekając na powrót Hedwigi. Mając nadzieję i modląc się, by Voldemort jej nie zabił. Jego blizna nie zapłonęła bólem, nawet go nie zakuła, ale nie był pewny czy to dobrze, czy nie. Ze starym Voldim niemal nie sposób było to stwierdzić.

– Hedwiga! – krzyknął nagle, gdy sowa z wdziękiem przeleciała przez już na szczęście nie zakratowane okno.

Wyciągnął ramię, czekając, aż na nim wyląduje. Kiedy już to zrobiła, przyjrzał się jej uważniej. I odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że jest bezpieczna. Co więcej, w dziobie trzymała list.

Czy to był jego własny, którego nie była w stanie dostarczyć (to rzecz jasna zniewaga dla jej niesamowitych umiejętności). A może Voldemort rzeczywiście mu odpowiedział? Nie mając przy sobie nikogo innego, kto mógłby mu na to odpowiedzieć, wolną ręką wziął list, otworzył go i zdał sobie sprawę, że go nie napisał. Co znaczyło, że...

 _Potter!_

 _Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym martwić się tym, jak, na litość Salazara, to, że nie masz co robić, miałoby być moją winą . I chcesz, bym cię rozbawił? Powiedz, czy przypominam ci czerwononosego klauna?_ _  
_

 _Voldemort_

Przez chwilę Harry tylko się w niego wpatrywał. A potem na jego twarz powoli wypłynął uśmiech.


	3. 3

Była połowa lipca i Voldemort z pewnością mógł wyczuć to w powietrzu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych z jego śmierciożerców, głównie Sewerusa. Czarny Pan raczej lubił upał.

Odchylając głowę, Voldemort powoli dotknął swojej różdżki, a szkarłatne spojrzenie przebiegło beznamiętnie po zamaskowanych twarzach. Ględzili po kolei o sprawach, które rozwikłałby w ciągu kilku minut, gdyby sam się tym zajął. Właściwie, kiedy teraz o tym pomyślał, chyba powinien był. Wtedy nie musiałby mieć do czynienia z całą tą niekompetencją.

Westchnął, skłaniając tym samym śmierciożercę (Jak on miał na imię?), który właśnie mówił, do zatrzymania się w połowie zdania. Ilekroć Czarny Pan wzdychał w trakcie spotkania, ktoś zawsze kończył na torturach i niekoniecznie była to osoba, która właśnie coś powiedziała.

I dlatego właśnie rozległo się wiele westchnień ulgi, gdy śnieżna sowa wleciała do pokoju przez wielkie, drewniane, otwarte drzwi, odwracając uwagę Voldemorta od wszelkich możliwych tortur, ku radości wszelkich możliwych ofiar.

Sowa krążyła po pokoju, zanim wylądowała na poręczy wielkiego, ozdobnego tronu. Voldemort zorientował się, że znowu się w nią wpatrywał, ale tym razem doskonale wiedział, do kogo należała. Szkarłatne szparki zwęziły się tak bardzo, jak tylko mogły.

– Ta zmora – mruknął z irytacją.

Postanowił na moment zignorować sowę, zwracając swoją uwagę na ciąg dalszy spotkania. Mimo że znalazł w sobie zainteresowanie, które dość szybko zaczęło się ulatniać, ku swemu przerażeniu odkrył, że jego wzrok nieustannie z powrotem wędrował do ptaka, który pozostał na poręczy jego tronu, gapiąc się na niego uważnie tymi bursztynowymi oczami.

– Odejść! – zawołał nagle.

Śmierciożercy rozpierzchli się, wychwytując irytację w głosie ich Pana i nie czekając na to, aż skończy. I tym samym zostawiając Lorda Voldemorta z sową Harry'ego Pottera.

Wiedział, że to była jego wina. To on odpowiedział na pierwszy list tego bachora. Być może, gdyby tego nie zrobił, nie doszłoby do tego teraz. Powinien... powinien to zignorować, prawda?

Zły na samego siebie, wziął list od ptaka, który jeszcze nie odwrócił wzroku. Dziwne, czy wszystkie sowy zachowują się w ten sposób? Nie przypominał sobie.

 _Voldemor_ _cie_ _,_ _  
_

 _To twoja wina ponieważ jesteś Czarnym Panem, a ja jestem Wybrańcem, czy jakoś tak. I hej, skoro ja muszę cierpieć, to ty też powinieneś._ _  
W każdym razie, jeśli chodzi o tę całą sprawę klauna, naprawdę nie powinieneś mi podsuwać tego wyobrażenia. Teraz nie mogę przestać sobie wyobrażać ciebie w głupiej zielonej peruce, dużych żółtych buciorach i z okrągłym czerwonym nosem z gumką, tryskającego w każdego wodą ze sztucznego kwiatka._

… _W sumie, gdzie mógłbyś umieścić nos klauna? Nie ma niczego, na co można by go założyć! Z peruką byłoby łatwo, odkąd nie masz już włosów, a nie pamiętam, byś miał na sobie jakieś buty, więc wszystko jasne._ _  
_

 _Może przekupię mojego kuzyna, by narysował taki obrazek. Obiecuję, że wyślę ci kopię, jeśli go zrobi._

 _Harry Potter_

Przez długą, bardzo długą chwilę Voldemort patrzył na list, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie przeczytał. Na jego skroni pulsowała żyła, gdy mówił sobie, że nie powinien się zniżać do odpowiedzi. _Nie powinienem_... _Nie powinienem_... _Nie powinienem_...

– Glizdogonie!


	4. 4

Harry'emu tak ulżyło, kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz, że nawet nie przejął się plewieniem ogrodu. Wuj Vernon był w pracy, Dudley w domu jednego ze swoich przyjaciół, zajęty wytwarzaniem narkotyków albo czegoś w tym guście, a ciotka Petunia rozmawiała przez telefon, plotkując Zgredek wie o czym. Prawdę mówiąc, pomyślał, Zgredek pewnie wiedział z kim i na jaki temat. Uwielbiam tego małego gnojka, ale jest cholernym pechowcem. Chociaż z pewnością byłby skutecznym szpiegiem, prawda?

Nie mógł powstrzymać cichego śmiechu, który wyrwał mu się z ust i zastanowił się w roztargnieniu, czy Hedwiga jest już w drodze powrotnej. Wiedział, że Voldemort otrzymał jego list, ponieważ poczuł, jak jego blizna zakuła go lekko, gdy Czarny Pan odczuł coś, co Harry chciałby nazwać gniewem, ale co tak naprawdę przypominało raczej irytację. W zasadzie ledwo to odczuł.

Mimo tego był zaskoczony, że Voldemort raczył odpowiedzieć na jego pierwszy list. Nie miał nic lepszego do roboty? A przejęcie kontroli nad całym światem, czy coś podobnego? Nie, żeby Harry narzekał. To było zabawne. W każdym razie w tej chwili.

Pohukiwanie dochodzące z jego lewej strony wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Spojrzał w dół, zamrugał i wreszcie się wyszczerzył.

– Cześć, maleńka! Nie zauważyłem cię! – kiedy Hedwiga zahuczała z czymś, co brzmiało na rozdrażnienie, jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. – Wiem, maleńka. Zgadzam się. Myślę, że światło słoneczne i świeże powietrze nieco mnie upoiły.

Rzucił trzymane narzędzia ogrodnicze i sięgnął po list przyniesiony przez jego ulubioną sowę. Wydawało się, że Voldemort znowu mu odpowiedział. Hmm, to było dziwne. Naprawdę się tego nie spodziewał.

 _Potter!_ _  
_

 _Jesteś znudzony byciem Wybrańcem? Po tym, jak owinąłeś sobie wokół palca tego starego głupca, z pewnością możesz robić wszystko, czego tylko zapragniesz, mam rację? Czy jesteś już zmęczony otaczającym cię przepychem? To naprawdę zaskakujący wyczyn dla Gryfona._ _  
_

 _I jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze porównasz mnie do brudnego klauna, Klątwa Uśmiercająca, której ostatecznie doświadczysz z moich rąk, będzie najmniejszym z twoich zmartwień._ _  
_

 _Voldemort_

Harry zamrugał, raz jeszcze przeczytał list, a potem się roześmiał. Wyszczerzył się, wracając do oczyszczania ogrodów z chwastów. Zdecydował, że już czas, by obudzić swojego wewnętrznego Huncwota.

– Myślę, że powinienem przekupić kuzyna.


	5. 5

Voldemort nie był w dobrym humorze. Starał się odzyskać swoje dawne ciało, ale sprawy nie wyglądały najlepiej. Chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznał, uwagi Pottera o braku włosów i nosa... drażniły go.

Skrzywił się po wyjściu Severusa, chociaż w gabinecie nie było nikogo, kto mógłby to zobaczyć. Miał nadzieję, że istnieje eliksir, który będzie w stanie... mu pomóc, lecz według jego szpiega niczego takiego jeszcze nie uwarzono. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Severus odszedł z poleceniem, żeby się temu przyjrzeć

Oczywiście nie robił tego dla Pottera. Nie, powiedział sobie, chłopak nie ma z tym nic, absolutnie nic wspólnego.

W cieniu zalegającym w pokoju Nagini wysyczała coś dziwnie zbliżonego do śmiechu.

Stukanie w okno przyciągnęło jego uwagę, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył sowę siedzącą na parapecie po drugiej stronie szyby. Zmrużył oczy i znowu się skrzywił.

– Pieprzona sowa – mruknął zirytowany.

Nie, zignoruje to. Nie miał dzisiaj najmniejszej ochoty uporać się z Potterem ani jego piekielnym ptakiem. Ani dzisiaj, ani nigdy.

Więc skupił się na dokumentach, nad którymi jeszcze nie skończył pracować, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi zarówno na sowę śnieżną na parapecie, jak i śmiejącą się Nagini, która była gdzieś w pokoju.

– Huhu.

– _Sss_.

 _Zignoruj to_!

– Huhu.

– _Sss_.

 _Zignoruj to_!

– Huhu.

– _Sss_.

 _Zignoruj to_!

– HUHU!

Voldemort trzasnął dłońmi w biurko, wstał i podszedł do okna, wpatrując się w sowę. Jednak ptak zaledwie odwzajemnił spojrzenie, z czymś, co wyglądało niemal na wyzywającą determinację. Wygląda na to, że ten bachor skończył z sową równie nieznośną, jak jej właściciel.

Czarny Pan wiedział, że zawsze może po prostu zabić ptaka, ale coś mu mówiło, że to będzie okropny, daremny pomysł. Poza tym prawdopodobnie wróciłby, by prześladować go jako sowi duch.

Tak więc, nie mając innego wyboru, otworzył okno.

Sowa poruszyła pierzastą głową z aprobatą. Grymas na jego twarzy się pogłębił. Wziął list, oparł się pokusie zatrzaśnięcia okna i wrócił do biurka.

 _Voldemorcie!_ _  
_

 _Pomiń, proszę, wszelkie ślady łez na pergaminie. Śmiałem się tak bardzo, że aż popłakałem się na twoje głupie stwierdzenie o tym, że żyję w luksusie._

 _W każdym razie, proszę, proszę, czy Czarny Pan za bardzo protestuje? Przede wszystkim to ty jako pierwszy wyskoczyłeś z tym całym klaunem, nie ja. Dlaczego tak bardzo się przed tym bronisz? Czy byłeś kiedyś zmuszony do przebrania się za klauna, czy coś?Może w sierocińcu. Czekaj, czarodzieje czystej krwi nie wiedzą, kim są klauni, prawda? Nie, oczywiście, że nie wiedzą. Dziwne._

 _Przy okazji, dołączyłem prezent dla ciebie. Tak jak myślałem, musiałem się posunąć aż do przekupstwa, ale było warto, nawet jeśli ten obraz naznaczy mnie na całe życie._

 _A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, myślę, że roześlę jego kopie do innych ludzi, by i ich mógł naznaczyć na całe życie! Klauny są do tego idealne. Zgadnij, który starzec jest numerem jeden na mojej liście?_

 _Harry Potter_

Voldemort nie tracił czasu i szybko znalazł drugą stronę. Na niej niewprawny, odręczny rysunek ukazywał go... jako klauna, z napuszonymi, zielonymi włosami, pomalowanymi na czerwono ustami w szerokim uśmiechu, z okrągłym czerwonym nosem, w za dużych na niego, pomarańczowych i zielonych spodniach w groszki, żółtych buciorach i z rozpoznawalnym kwiatem w samym środku obrazka, z którego, jak się wydawało, pryskał wodą. W jednej ręce trzymał kremowe ciasto, na którym nawet była wiśnia. Tytuł rysunku, napisany niestaranną, ale znajomą bazgraniną, brzmiał: _Czarny Klaun, Lord Voldemort_.

To było przerażające, uznał Voldemort, ale nie tak jak powinno. Naprawdę nienawidził klaunów... tych cholernych, diabelskich stworów. A potem nagle przypomniał sobie, co Potter napisał w ostatnim akapicie listu. Zrobił kopie!

– POTTER!

Nagini parsknęła śmiechem.


	6. 6

Harry, który szybko zasnął, obudził się nagle, gdy jego blizna zaczęła boleć. Usiadł na łóżku, przycisnął rękę do czoła i roześmiał się.

– Wygląda na to, że ktoś właśnie otrzymał swoją pocztę. Haha... au!

Nastolatek wiedział, że wysłanie Czarnemu Panu rysunku przedstawiającego go jako klauna nie było najmądrzejsze, ale był znudzony. A poza tym, co takiego Voldemort może mu zrobić? Spróbować go zabić... raz jeszcze?

Biorąc pod uwagę, że próbował tego wiele razy, tak naprawdę nie było to zbyt wielkim zagrożeniem. Poza tym, Harry nie bał się śmierci.

Pewny, że teraz, kiedy już się obudził, nie będzie w stanie znowu zasnąć, Harry westchnął i opadł na plecy, wpatrując się w ciemniejący sufit. Miał wrażenie, że Voldemort zamierza odpowiedzieć na jego list. Jego Czarno Pańska duma i gniew miały się na nim wyładować. To była tylko kwestia czasu.

A skoro o tym mowa, przekupienie Dudleya, żeby narysował malowanki Voldeklauna było tego warte. Nie kłamał, kiedy zaznaczał, że ma zamiar wysłać jedną z nich do Dumbledore'a. Już to zrobił, po części mając nadzieję, że przyprawi starca o zawał. I och, już na samą myśl o Hedwidze dostarczającej ją podczas zebrania Zakonu jego twarz rozciągała się w uśmiechu. Wyobraź sobie, co zrobiliby bliźniacy!

Powstrzymując śmiech, Harry lekko potrząsnął głową, by wyrwać się z rozmyślań. W samą porę. Kilka sekund później Hedwiga wleciała do pokoju.

– Hedwigo! Szybko ci poszło! – wykrzyknął z szeroko otwartymi, zielonymi oczami. A potem przycisnął dłoń do ust i spojrzał na drzwi, uważnie nasłuchując kroków. Nie usłyszawszy niczego, wziął list od swojej sowy. – Przepraszam, maleńka. Odpocznij trochę, dobrze?

Kiedy jego ukochana sowa znalazła się w swojej klatce, skupił się na liście.

 _Potter,_ _  
_

 _Zdaje się, że szczęście wciąż jest po twojej stronie. W przeciwnym razie udusiłbym cię podczas snu. Ale nie zawsze będziesz tak dobrze chroniony. Zapamiętaj to sobie._

 _A Czarny Pan Voldemort nie rzuca „głupich"stwierdzeń. Dobrze ci zrobi, jak również to zapamiętasz._ _  
_

 _Poza tym, obaj wiemy, że temu staremu głupcowi spodoba się to... dzieło... sztuki, jeśli ty, durny Gryfon, za jakiego cię uważam, mu je wyślesz. Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że to wszystko jest dla mnie dodatkową zachętą do zabicia go? Co więcej, z pewnością to on musiał opowiedzieć ci o sierocińcu, mam rację? To nie mógł być nikt inny._ _  
_

 _I, Potter? Radzę ci unikać snu._ _  
_

 _Voldemort_

– Cóż, ktoś chyba nie jest dzisiaj zbyt szczęśliwy – mruknął. – I co, do diabła, miał na myśli, pisząc ostatnie zdanie? Niby dlaczego nie miałbym spać?

Niemal tak, jakby było to nieuniknione, Harry skończył, robiąc coś przeciwnego do tego, co powinien. Zasnął tam, gdzie się położył, wciąż trzymając list w dłoni.

A we wczesnych godzinach porannych dom Dursleyów eksplodował głośnym, pełnym przerażenia krzykiem.

– AAAA! Odpierdol się ode mnie, Elmo!

* * *

Wiele mil stamtąd, Czarny Pan wybuchnął straszliwie brzmiącym śmiechem, a usłyszawszy go, Glizdogon osikał się tam, gdzie stał.


	7. 7

Severus Snape był znudzony, poirytowany i cierpiał na ból głowy. Chciałby być w swoim laboratorium albo w łóżku, ale zamiast tego tkwił w ciasnej kuchni na Grimmauld Place, na spotkaniu Zakonu Feniksa.

Właśnie najwyraźniej omawiali owoce mango... Dlaczego?

Szpieg potarł brew w rozdrażnieniu, nie mając pojęcia, w jaki sposób mango miałyby się przydać do czegokolwiek. Miał nadzieję, że to spotkanie wkrótce się skończy. Co więcej, miał nadzieję, że Czarny Pan go wezwie, dzięki czemu wszyscy przypomną sobie, z jakiego powodu przede wszystkim się tutaj spotkali.

Severus nigdy się nie dowiedział, czy są dobre, czy złe, ponieważ w tej samej chwili przez otwarte okno do pomieszczenia wleciała jasno upierzona sowa.

– Hedwiga! – krzyknęli unisono bliźniacy Weasley, zrywając się na równe nogi.

Każda para oczu w kuchni podążała za ptakiem, chcąc zobaczyć, gdzie wyląduje. Było jasne, że ma list, ale dla kogo?

Hedwiga kołowała nad ich głowami jeszcze przez chwilę, niemal tak, jakby się z nimi droczyła. W końcu wylądowała tuż przed Albusem Dumbledore'em, który właśnie wsunął sobie do ust kolejnego cytrynowego dropsa.

Starzec zamrugał, a potem zachichotał, wyciągając rękę, by przyjąć list.

Kiedy go czytał, wszyscy przyglądali się w zaciekawieniu. Jednak kiedy odwrócił wiadomość na drugą stronę, jego uśmiech zniknął, a on sam wyciągnął rękę, aby złapać się za gardło, ponieważ dławił się cytrynowym dropsem.

Porażeni zaniepokojeniem nie byli w stanie zareagować. Zaciekawiony i nonszalancki Severus strzepnął nadgarstkiem, używając zaklęcia udrażniającego gardło, dzięki któremu usunął cukierek. Starzec z trudem łapał oddech.

– Albusie! Co się stało!? – zapytała Minerwa.

– Czy coś się stało Harry'emu!? – zażądał odpowiedzi Lupin.

Dumbledore nic nie powiedział. Przekazał jedynie list Głowie Domu Gryffindora, która sapnęła przeraźliwie. Następnie wręczyła go Molly, która zemdlała. List przechodził z ręki do ręki, a każdy reagował inaczej. Niektórzy gapili się na niego oniemiali, inni chichotali z uznaniem, inni wyglądali na przerażonych, a Lupin i bliźniacy zaczęli wyć ze śmiechu.

Wreszcie wiadomość dotarła do Severusa, który zastanawiał się, co takiego mógł napisać Potter, by spowodować tak dziwne reakcje.

 _Dyrektorze!_ _  
_

 _Zanim zaczniesz myśleć inaczej, nie, nie wybaczyłem ci i tak, nadal jestem wkurzony. Nie zadam sobie nawet trudu, by zapytać, kiedy opuszczę Privet Drive, ponieważ już wiem, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Napisałem tylko dlatego, że mam ci coś do pokazania._

 _Widzisz, to miejsce jest naprawdę nudne i w moim znudzeniu wpadłem na dobry pomysł, żeby przekupić mojego kuzyna Dudleya. By stworzył rysunek Voldemorta jako klauna._

… _Mówiłem ci, nudzi mi się. W każdym razie, oto on!_

 _Ach, tak... wysłałem też kopię do rezydencji Czarnego Pana!_ _  
_

 _Harry Potter_

Początkowo Severus myślał, że chłopak żartował, ale wtedy zobaczył prymitywny rysunek i zbladł, modląc się do każdego, kto mógł go teraz słuchać, żeby to jednak był żart. Jeśli Czarny Pan zobaczył ten obrazek, będzie skłonny zabić na miejscu każdego, kogo zobaczy.

Obaj bliźniacy wystawili ręce po list, ale Dumbledore zabrał go, zanim zdążyli go pochwycić i z uśmiechem wsadził do kieszeni, wracając do ich dyskusji o mango.

Severus zaczął słuchać bez narzekania, nie pragnąc już zostania wezwanym, tak jakby mógł tego uniknąć. Nie miał ochoty znaleźć się w pobliżu Czarnego Pana, gdy dotrze do niego ten rysunek.

Natomiast bliźniacy przestali zwracać uwagę na wymianę zdań i nachylili się do siebie, spiskując, jak ukraść rysunek dyrektorowi albo odtworzyć go do masowej produkcji i dodać go do oferty swojego sklepu z dowcipami.

A Remus, rozdarty pomiędzy dumą a troską, miał nadzieję, że Voldemort nie skrzywdzi Harry'ego za to, co ten właśnie zrobił – za ten straszliwy, komiczny pomysł.

* * *

Niedługo potem, podczas gdy Voldemort przeczytał list od Harry'ego i po raz pierwszy zobaczył rysunek siebie samego jako klauna, Dumbledore stał w gabinecie dyrektora w Hogwarcie.

Nucąc do siebie radośnie, użył zaklęcia, by przypiąć zabawny, ale czarujący rysunek Voldeklauna na jednej ze ścian. Tak, bardzo mu się podobał. Dobrze tu pasował. Zawsze uwielbiał klaunów. To takie wspaniałe stworzenia!

Tymczasem Phineas Nigellus westchnął. Miał wiadomości do przekazania i wydawało się, że wisi swojemu martwemu krewnemu pięć namalowanych galeonów.

… Syriusz nigdy nie dałby mu o tym zapomnieć.


	8. 8

Zbliżał się koniec lipca i Voldemort zaczynał odczuwać pewien stres. Planował atak na trzydziestego pierwszego tego miesiąca, ale skoro tak wielu jego śmierciożerców było idiotami, ten termin wydawał się być coraz mniej prawdopodobny. Dlaczego właściwie wciąż korzystał z ich usług?

Ale nie tylko to go niepokoiło. Wciąż istniał problem Pottera. Nie, nie miał na myśli tych bzdur z klaunem, chociaż to także było irytujące.

Dlaczego Dumbledore opowiedział chłopakowi o sierocińcu? W jakim celu? By mu współczuł? Co za bzdury! Coś w tym wydawało się nie w porządku.

I to dlatego tak niecierpliwie czekał na kolejny list Pottera. Miał nadzieję, że będzie wolał skupić się na odpowiadaniu na jego pytanie niż na śnie o Elmo, jaki na niego zesłał.

Voldemort potrzebował odpowiedzi. Voldemort żądał odpowiedzi.

– Huu, huu.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Czarny Pan był zadowolony, widząc sowę śnieżną tego bachora. Zaczekał, aż wyląduje, po czym niezwłocznie sięgnął po pergamin, w roztargnieniu wyczarowując mysz dla ptaka.

 _Voldemorcie,_

 _Niemądre stwierdzenia są niemądre, nawet jeśli pochodzą od „złego" Czarnego Pana. Och, przykro mi to mówić, ale Dumbledore powiedział mi o tym całym gównie. Twoja szesnastoletnia wersja z tego dziwnego dziennika powiedziała, a raczej pokazała mi to na moim drugim roku, zanim zabiłem bazyliszka i zniszczyłem tę cholerną książkę kłem._

 _s_

 _A co do snu, dzięki za przypomnienie mi, że Elmo przeraża mnie o wiele bardziej niż ty. Gdybym nie był teraz taki obolały, odpowiedziałbym na to._

 _Ale jeszcze się zemszczę! Musi istnieć coś bardziej przerażającego niż Elmo! I wierz mi, że to znajdę!_

 _Harry Potter_

Doczytał list do końca. Szybko jednak wrócił do jego pierwszej połowy, którą przeczytał jeszcze dwa razy.

Dziennik...Dziennik...Dziennik...

Rozległ się głośny trzask i sowa zahuczała z zaskoczenia. Ale Voldemort zignorował to i zerwał się na równe nogi, mnąc list w dłoni.

– LUCJUSZU!

Wiele mil dalej Lucjusz Malfoy poczuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach. Dreszcz tak intensywny, że wylał bardzo drogie wino na przód swej równie drogiej koszuli.

Siedząca naprzeciw męża Narcyza potrząsnęła głową w rozdrażnieniu. Kolejna ładna koszula zniszczona. Ten człowiek musi przestać być taki strachliwy. Było jasne, po kim ich syn odziedziczył odwagę... lub jej brak.

Pstryknęła palcami, cicho przywołując skrzata domowego i jedno spojrzenie powiedziało mu wszystko. Skrzat potrząsnął z żalem głową na zniszczenie kolejnej pięknej koszuli...


	9. 9

Harry jęknął, odzyskując przytomność.

– Wesołych pieprzonych urodzin, Harry – mruknął do siebie.

Jęcząc, przewrócił się na plecy ze zbolałym grymasem. Boże, jak on nienawidził tu mieszkać.

– Jeszcze rok – powiedział do siebie bełkotliwie. W zasadzie nieco mniej, odkąd uczęszczał do Hogwartu. To były dwa miesiące z dziesięciomiesięczną luką pomiędzy kolejnymi dwoma.

Mógłby to znieść, nawet jeśli byłyby to dwa _naprawdę_ bolesne miesiące.

Błysk bieli zwrócił jego uwagę i nastolatek powoli usiadł, trzymając się za żebra. Spojrzał w jego stronę, zamrugał i uśmiechnął się.

– Cześć, Hedwigo – przywitał się wesoło.

Zahuczała z czymś, co brzmiało jak troska, poleciała do przodu i wylądowała tak, by Harry zauważył, że ma więcej niż jeden list.

Wziął je wszystkie i sprawdził, od kogo są, a były od Hermiony, bliźniaków Weasley, Remusa i Voldemorta. Uniósł brwi na rzucający się w oczy brak jednego imienia, ale uśmiechnął się, jakby się tego spodziewał.

Poza życzeniami wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Hermiona obiecała mu prezent, gdy tylko znowu się spotkają i przeprosiła, że nie może to być wcześniej niż pierwszego września. List bliźniaków był podobny, choć zawierał dodatek, w którym gratulowali mu, że prawie doprowadził do tego, że Dumbledore udławił się dropsem cytrynowym. List Remusa w zasadzie dotyczył tego samego, chociaż było w nim trochę wymuszonego besztania.

Harry roześmiał się cicho, gdy skończył czytać trzy listy, ale nie był zaskoczony tym, co w nich znalazł. Dobrze znał autorów.

Ale musiał przyznać, że ostatni list był tym, którego był najbardziej ciekawy. Nadal nie wymyślił niczego, czym mógłby się zemścić za ten cholerny koszmar z Elmo, co naprawdę go irytowało.

 _Potter,_

 _Zawsze będę bardziej przerażający niż ta pacynka._

 _Voldemort_

Harry zamrugał.

– Tylko tyle? – przewrócił pergamin na drugą stronę. Nic.

– Naprawdę? Żadnych innych uwag?

Nic o dzienniku czy Dumbledorze? Żadnych zniewag? Czy Czarny Pan był chory, czy co? To do niego niepodobne.

I wtedy jego blizna zaczęła płonąć. Nastolatek natychmiast dotknął jej dłonią i jęknął.

– Tak, tylko tego mi brakowało – wymamrotał do siebie.

To, na co patrzył, zadrżało przed jego oczami...

– _Czy wiesz, dlaczego cię tu wezwałem, Lucjuszu? – Voldemort nie dał mu szansy na odpowiedź._ – _Widzisz, dowiedziałem się czegoś ważnego. Bardzo ważny przedmiot, jaki zostawiłem w twoim posiadaniu, jakimś trafem został zniszczony przez Pottera. Przez dwunastolatka. Czy masz pojęcie, jak mogło do tego dojść?_

 _Lucjusz zbladł._

 _Zmuszony do oglądania tego Harry również zbladł i miał nadzieję, że Voldemort go nie zabije. Naprawdę nie podobała mu się myśl o morderstwie. Może zdoła odwrócić uwagę Czarnego Pana?_

– _Crucio!_

 _Harry skulił się na krzyk bólu Malfoya i spróbował myśleć nieco szybciej. Nie chciał też patrzeć na to, jak torturuje tego faceta. Ale zanim udało mu się coś wymyślić, wydarzyła się dziwna rzecz._

 _Glizdogon, krzycząc, wpadł do pokoju z papierową torbą na głowie, na której ktoś wymalował dziwnie uśmiechniętą twarz._

 _Harry zagapił się. Voldemort zakończył swoją klątwę torturującą, by zrobić to samo i nawet cierpiący Lucjusz uniósł głowę, by popatrzeć._

 _Gdy trójka przypatrywała się temu w pełnym szoku zmieszaniu, Glizdogon przebiegł przez cały pokój, uderzył w przeciwległą ścianę z głośnym tąpnięciem i zwalił się bez przytomności na podłogę, a torba z brązowego papieru wciąż znajdowała się na jego głowie._

 _Przez moment panowała cisza._

– _Zejdź mi z oczu, Lucjuszu!_

 _Malfoy podniósł się, pokłonił i pośpiesznie opuścił pokój._

Harry obudził się z drżeniem i utkwił wzrok w suficie, usiłując zrozumieć to, czego właśnie był świadkiem.

– Czy Glizdogon właśnie ocalił życie Malfoyowi, zderzając się ze ścianą z papierową torbą na głowie? Nie, prawdopodobnie był to tylko dziwny sen. Glizdogon nie mógłby być aż tak głupi, prawda...?


End file.
